1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical and health equipment used in hospitals, clinics and other health related facilities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism designed to protect individuals from injury or infection from contaminated needles or other sharp objects used in the diagnosis and treatment of health conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs for disposable syringes abound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,482 issued Sept. 4, 1984 to Lissenburg, et al for a "Disposable Hypodermic Syringe" shows one such disposable syringe construction. Similarly, designs have been created to prevent tampering with a syringe prior to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,242 issued Feb. 18, 1986 to Klein for a "Tamper Proof Cap For Syringes And The Like" shows a tamper-proof sealing cap for a syringe.
There are also designs which provide certain safety features during use of the syringe. Examples of such designs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,272 issued on July 5, 1983 to Staempfli for a "Disposable Syringe" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,691 issued on Jan. 29, 1980 to Reiss for "Retractable Shield For Syringes". Staempfli shows a syringe construction which prevents reversal of the plunger mechanism direction when the plunger is being used to inject a fluid. Reiss discloses a multiple shield device designed to protect a user against exposure from radioactive materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,273 issued on July 5, 1983 to Chiquiar-Arias for "Non-Reusable, Disposable Syringes", a self-destructing element is incorporated into the syringe design so that as the syringe is being used, it is likewise being impaired for future use. However, the user is not protected from the contaminated needle. Likewise, the design is particular to syringes and is not apparently adaptable to other piercing or cutting devices used in the health care field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,536 issued June 2, 1981 to Lemelson for a "Disposable Syringe" shows a disposable hypodermic syringe which has a cavity in the piston in which the needle may be inserted and broken off after use. While this design is intended to prevent injury or infection from a contaminated needle, it nevertheless may provide sharp or jagged edges after breakage which may still cause injury or infection.
A design which would more effectively and economically accomplish the objects of designs such as Lemelson would prove to be a significant advancement in the art.